Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to semiconductor devices having increased integration density and methods of fabricating such devices.
Demand for semiconductor devices that are compact in size and consume low electric power has increased. Research into reducing the size of elements constituting the semiconductor device has been under way.